Pecado prohibido
by Batakaap
Summary: Se atreverían a desafiar incluso a su propio señor de la oscuridad para ignorar sus ordenes de acabar con los ángeles?/-no me olvides Brick/-no puedo prometerte nada/-pero si me amaste alguna vez se que lo haras/-ya es tarde para eso….. la guerra ah comenzado entre angeles y demonios (sumary mierda haha pero entren plis!)
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Holiwis! Este es mi primer fict después de ser lectora fantasma en la página por fin me atrevi a escribir algo por mi cuenta, espero les gusten mis historias! Esta contendrá mucho mucho drama, romance, muertes, traiciones, venganza….. y celos! Muchos muchos celos! Espero me den una oportunidad!

 **Sumary completo** : Ellos fueron enviados con el unico propósito de matarlas y hacerlas sufrir….. pero era su naturaleza y ellas a pesar de saber no hicieron nada para detenerlos porque los amaban….. pero que pasaria si ellos también se enamoraran del enemigo? Se atreverían a desafiar incluso a su propio señor de la oscuridad para ignorar sus ordenes de acabar con los ángeles?/-no me olvides Brick/-no puedo prometerte nada/-pero si me amaste alguna vez se que lo haras/-ya es tarde para eso….. la guerra ha comenzado entre angeles y demonios

 **Prologo**

El cielo y el infierno se encuentran en guerra. Desde la creación la lucha ah continuado hasta que el fin de los tiempos se anuncie, solo así los ángeles hijos de dios y los demonios renegados por este mismo terminaran lo que desde su existencia se ah dado.

Pero Him el señor de la oscuridad ha decidido enviar antes sus mas poderosas fuerzas para acabar con su enemigo mortal, ahora son sus tres hijos quienes deberan cumplir la tarea de acabar con las fuerzas mas poderosas e importantes de los cielos…..

A ellas….. tres angeles encargados de proteger a los humanos la creación mas querida de dios.

Porque con la muerte de esas protectoras los humanos quedarían indefensos para ser corrompidos por ellos los demonios que necesitan manchar la pureza de estas criaturas. Solo asi podran debilitar a dios al padre que una vez los expulsó del paraíso…. Y si no hay humanos para adorar a dios…. El no tendra fuerza y sin fuerza por fin sera eliminado….

El reino de los cielos, tierra y infierno seria para Him…

Y sus hijos reinarian con el….

O eso se suponia…..

Si no se hubieran enamorado de sus enemigas, si no hubieran sido debiles en el momento que debieron matarlas….. quiza ya estarian al lado de su malevolo padre viendo como el caos contaminaba la tierra y cielo.

Brick lo supo en cuanto la vio

Butch tampoco pudo resistirse

Y Boomer cayo como sus hermanos

Ahora se enfrentan a las consecuencias de no cumplir…. El plan fue un fracaso y la guerra del fin de los dias se ah adelantado mucho antes de lo esperado.

Esta es la historia de estos amantes en desgracia donde la traición, muerte, pasión y venganza toma un papel importante.

Solo el destino sabra si pueden volver a estar juntos o si sus caminos nunca debieron entrelazarse de esa manera.

Porque despues de todo los demonios solo traen desesperación, sufrimiento y pena…. Eso es lo que suelen hacer los demonios no?

Entonces…. Por que se han enamorado?

 **N/A:** y hasta aquí el prologo! Espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad a mi fict es el primero asi que espero sus reviws, acepto criticas constructivas para que me ayuden a mejorar! Les pido paciencia si tengo muchos errores apenas estoy comenzando! Les prometo que mejorare y que la historia se pondra buena!

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso de cancelación y porque me voy de fanfiction**

Hola, la verdad es que por mas que me eh esforzado en escribir algo bien me di cuenta que no puedo seguir con esta historia. Me falta mucho para llegar a ser una buena escritora y ya no cuento con la seguridad para seguir con esto, los capitulos que tenia los he perdido porque formatearon la laptop de mi hermano y eso tambien me desanimó mucho. Lamento mucho que este capitulo sean notas de autor por si alguno de ustedes esperaban una actualización, pero yo ya no tengo las mismas energías que tuve al principio del año cuando soñaba con hacer un fict que les gustara. Lo mejor sera borrar el fict para no se hagan falsas esperanzas a quienes me querian apoyar y una enorme disculpa a todos los que defraudo pero la decisión ya esta tomada.

Tambien me voy porque aunque pedi criticas constructivas y una chica me terminó atacando asi que para YoliDollyPop: como te constesto sin sonar grosera? Al demonio no me importa si lo soy porque se nota que tu me dejaste ese review solo para criticarme destructivamente y tratar de hacerme sentir mal, pero sabes algo? no era necesario que fueras tan grosera. Se que tengo muchos errores ortograficos y me fallan los acentos pero traté de mejorar poco a poco, y si ya se tambien que no fui la mejor escribiendo pero hice lo que pude, no tienes porque venir y decirme que no se hablar español porque soy humana y todos cometemos errores. Lo del beta creeme que si busqué pero no todos tienen tiempo y yo entiendo eso... pero ya no importa porque has ganado y ya no tendras que sentir "cringe" al leerme. No te deseo mal pero ojala cambies tu forma de decir las cosas porque hieres a las personas con tus palabras tan creidas y mira que me estuve aguantando de responderte mal pero no me voy a rebajar a tu nivel donde no puedes sentir empatia con las escritoras novatas como yo.

Adios y espero que los que siguen escribiendo en este bello lugar no les pase lo que a mi y sigan escribiendo.

Batakaap.


End file.
